1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cartridge collection apparatus and more particularly to cartridge collectors adapted for use with automatic and semi-automatic firearms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During firearm practice and particularly during the training period of military personnel, one of the more basic events is that of shooting at a target. In order to develop and maintain proficiency in firearm use, such target practice is normally engaged on a repetitive basis with a resulting large expenditure in the number of cartridges used. Since the standard firearm now adopted by the military branches is capable of both semi-automatic and fully automatic use at the selection of the user, such target practice necessarily also entails periods of practice when automatic firing techniques are exercised. Thus, as the use of automatic rifles becomes commonplace, the concurrent use of cartridges per user has risen commensurately. In the past, the spent cartridges were normally ejected from the firearm and were thus free to drop onto the ground to be collected or abandoned at the choice of the user. Since one of the major costs in a cartridge is the cost of the cartridge casing itself and since such spent casings were very often abandoned, the cost of target practice has become increasingly more expensive.